


For the Last Time

by amekazakai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amekazakai/pseuds/amekazakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's engaged. The question is whether he can get out of it or not. Draco x Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> A Draco Malfoy x Reader fic.

“Malfoy.”

No response; he simply continues calmly shredding the papers he held, dropping the pieces in the fire in front of him when they grow too small to destroy further.

It’s one in the morning and the two of you are alone in the otherwise empty Slytherin common room.

_“Malfoy.”_

Still nothing.

_“Draco.”_

There’s a definite note of restrained impatience in your voice this time but Draco still doesn’t bother looking up at you.

“You’re _ignoring_ me.”

Draco pauses for a few seconds, more because of the obvious annoyance coloring your tone than anything.

He frowns at you briefly in disapproval – Slytherins are _never_ obvious about their emotions unless it was something along the lines of condescension – before turning his back on you again.

You narrow your eyes at the shoulders that are hunched ever so slightly, the blond hair that has lost some of its luster, the skin that is just a bit paler than before the war.

The changes are so miniscule that the average person wouldn’t have noticed, and even if they did, they would brush it off as Draco having an off day.

But you aren’t an “average person”, you’re a Slytherin, and as a Slytherin you know that the fact that Draco is allowing such changes to show can only mean one thing.

Draco Malfoy is cracking.

He’s cracking under familial and peer and societal pressure and he isn’t allowing you to help him, the damn fool.

You sigh, suddenly tired of the Slytherin mind-games Draco used to revel in. “Draco.”

The soft, tired tone has him looking back at you in surprise and slight concern.

“Are you okay?” Draco asks quietly, finally moving back to sit beside you on the couch.

“What do you think?” you ask, raising an eyebrow.

You intended for the question to be sarcastic, but Draco hesitates, his eyes searching, before he shakes his head slowly.

“No. You’re not.” His tone is apologetic, like it’s his fault you aren’t, and you suppose that in a very slight way it is.

He raises a hand to your cheek, thumb softly stroking as you close your eyes and lean into it, accepting his peace offering.

Draco drops his hand after a few seconds and settles his head on your shoulder.

You absently stroke his hair and he closes his eyes.

Silence falls, and after a few minutes, the two of you fall asleep leaning against each other in the Slytherin common room.

*~*~*~*~*

“He’s a taken man, sweetie, it’s best to just move on.”

You give Pansy a thin smile and nod. “I’ll keep that in mind Pansy, thanks.”

Pansy frowns. “I’m serious, you know. Your family’s never going to approve since you’re the only heir and Draco doesn’t have many other options left considering his family’s current… social position. Honestly, the Greengrasses are doing the Malfoys a huge favor by letting Astoria marry Draco.”

Your eyes narrow. “Are you suggesting that my boyfriend is a _charity case_?”

Pansy shrugs, unruffled by your anger. “I’m just saying the truth. Plus, he’s not your boyfriend anymore, he’s engaged.”

You let out a breath in annoyance. “Draco’s trying to get out of it.”

Pansy snorts. “He can try all he wants but it’s never going to happen.”

You grit your teeth and escape from her company as quickly as courtesy allows you.

*~*~*~*~*

“You know, if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s your father’s.”

_‘In so many ways. For choosing the wrong side. For forcing you to join him. For this mess.’_

The last parts go unsaid but, nevertheless, they hang in the air between the two of you.

Draco doesn’t respond.

*~*~*~*~*

One day, the Golden Trio and Co. manages to corner you during one of the rare times you don’t have your guard up.

They’re quite curious and a tad bit concerned about Draco’s slowly deteriorating condition since the blond seems to have decided to give up taking care of himself for as long as his father refuses to end the engagement.

“It’s a private matter,” you tell them sharply, your tone making it clear that you don’t approve of their sudden interest in Draco’s life.

“Is the Ministry bothering the Malfoys again or…?”

Potter’s gaze is strangely earnest and you sigh. “No, it’s not the Ministry.”

“Oh.” The relief in Potter’s voice is evident. “Good. That’s… that’s good.”

You raise an eyebrow before internally shrugging.

It wasn’t a secret that the Ministry had screwed over the Golden Trio more times than the three probably cared to admit so you suppose it’s not totally strange that they want to protect as many people from Ministry discrimination and corruption, even people like the Malfoys.

Granger crosses her arms. “So why is he like that then?”

You abruptly realize that they really aren’t going to let this go and that’s the only reason why you dig your nails in your palms and spit out the words.

“He’s gotten engaged.”

“Oh. OH.”

Silence reigns for a few moments as the group stare at you with wide eyes at the unexpected news, the boys giving each other uncertain looks and the girls gazing at you with something that looks suspiciously look sympathy and pity.

It’s the older Weasley, Ron, who breaks the silence. “Well, good for him then.”

You nod before excusing yourself and going on your way.

Before you turn the corner, you hear a loud smack and a yelp.

“OW! Gin, what was that for?!”

“How _dense_ can you get?!”

You groan quietly.

Gryffindors’ pity is the last thing you need at this point.

*~*~*~*~*

“So it’s official, he won’t stop it.”

Draco shakes his head tiredly.

You blow out a breath, standing still next to the fireplace of the empty common room, and then all of sudden, you explode.

All the pent-up frustration and exhaustion and anger suddenly engulf you, and without a second thought, you grab a glass snake figurine off the mantel and hurl it at the door to the boys’ dorms.

As the glass shatters, you hear the terrified squeaks and hastily retreating footsteps of eavesdroppers.

Before you can destroy something else, warm arms quickly envelop you and you calm down slowly, relaxing in Draco’s arms.

“I’m sorry.”

You don’t reply, instead choosing to bury your head in his shoulder.

Eventually, the two of you end up on the couch, and after a few minutes, the two of you fall asleep in the Slytherin common room, leaning against each other for the last time.


End file.
